


Kageyama Understands Clothes Swap

by tired__pigeon



Series: Kagehina Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothes swap, Day 2, KageHina Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: Kageyama had never understood someone wearing their partner’s clothes. Whenever he watched movies where the girl wore the guy’s shirt he was not amused. It seemed dumb to him. They each had their clothes. Why would she wear his shirt when she had a perfectly good shirt of her own? Also, the guy’s shirt was always too big on her so really, it was pointless. There was also the matter of hygiene. He didn’t know about the movie girls but if Hinata ever wore his shirt he would definitely spill something on it. Kageyama thought it was the most useless thing in the world. That is why he was so shocked when he saw Hinata in his shirt.





	Kageyama Understands Clothes Swap

**Author's Note:**

> My drabble for Kagehina Week 2017 Day 2: Clothes Swap!

The first time it happened it was not a big deal. Kageyama had never understood someone wearing their partner’s clothes. Whenever he watched movies where the girl wore the guy’s shirt he was not amused. It seemed dumb to him. They each had their clothes. Why would she wear his shirt when she had a perfectly good shirt of her own? Also, the guy’s shirt was always too big on her so really, it was pointless. There was also the matter of hygiene. He didn’t know about the movie girls but if Hinata ever wore his shirt he would definitely spill something on it. Kageyama thought it was the most useless thing in the world. That is why he was so shocked when he saw Hinata in his shirt.

 

He woke up first that morning. They had made love the night before. It had been different, though, rougher somehow. Kageyama had scratches on his back from his shoulders to his lower back. Hinata was laying on his chest, sprawled all over. Kageyama ran his eyes over Hinata’s body, admiring the assortment of bruises he had left on him the night before. He leaned down and kiss the top of his head before slipping out of bed. He leaned down and pulled the sheets over Hinata's naked body, making sure he was comfortable. Kageyama made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of milk. He sipped on it, leaning against the counter as he relived memories from the night before. 

 

“What are you smiling about?” a voice came from the doorway. Kageyama looked up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing there. 

 

Hinata looked absolutely beautiful as always. His orange hair was sticking up in every direction possible. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. His arms and thighs were littered with bruises, every shape, and color. Kageyama bit his lip and watched as he dropped his hands to his side and made his way to his boyfriend. He suddenly had to do a double take when he noticed Hinata’s shirt was too long on him. Upon closer inspection, Kageyama noticed it was his own shirt. He blinked and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Hinata frowned and looked down at his own body. He raised both eyebrows and looked up at him. “I didn’t even notice. I just grabbed the first shirt I saw,” he smiled up at him.

 

“Right… well, don’t spill anything on my shirt, dumbass,” Kageyama pulled away from the counter and walked out.

 

“Who says I will spill anything?!” Hinata yelled after him.

 

**

The second time it happened was an accident. Once again they had made love the night before. However, they woke up late for class. They changed in a hurry and went to their classes. When Kageyama saw Hinata again at lunch time his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He was wearing the same as that morning, but Kageyama had failed to notice that once again his shirt was too big for him. Hinata stalked over to him and pushed at his chest.

 

“Your shirt was in my pile, idiot! now look at me! I look like a goof!” he yelled.

 

When they first joined the school everyone stared when they fought. Now they were all more than used to it so they didn’t even pay them attention. 

 

“It’s not my fault you can’t look before you grab a shirt, dumbass!” Kageyama pushed back against him.

 

“Yes, it is! Because you wouldn’t stop grabbing my ass when he woke up,” Hinata hissed the last part so no one but them could hear it. 

 

Kageyama shrugged at that. “Then you shouldn’t have such a good ass,” he raised an eyebrow. 

 

Hinata glared and huffed before stalking away to sit with his other friends. Kageyama watched him, noticing how adorable Hinata looked in his oversized shirt. 

 

**

The third time it happened was everything but an accident. Kageyama was feeling down because the had lost the last practice match against Nekoma. The worst part was that they had lost because of him. It was an off day, he had to give himself that, but not one of his tosses was good and he was completely out of sync with the rest of the team, even with Hinata. They got home and he threw his bag onto the couch before making his way to the bathroom and getting in the shower. Hinata hated seeing his boyfriend so down and depressed. He wanted to cheer him up and he knew just how to. 

 

Kageyama walked out of the bathroom but stopped immediately once he saw Hinata wearing his jersey. 

 

“Shouyou… What the fuck?” he asked.

 

Hinata crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “I suck at everything I do. If I don’t play like a pro in every single game it means I have failed as a setter and should never play volleyball again. Where is my milk?!” he yelled in a horrible squeaky voice that made Kageyama cringe.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

 

“Hinata is such a dumbass because he actually cares about me when I’m in a bad headspace. It sucks to have an amazingly caring boyfriend!” the squeaky voice continued. 

 

Kageyama’s eyes darkened and he made his way to Hinata in three strides. Luckily the orange haired boy dodged just in time and jumped onto the bed.

 

“Tsukishima is so bad at attacking because he can’t match the quick timing of the ball!” 

 

“I never said that!” Kageyama dived to grab him but he sprung out of the way just in time. 

 

“But you definitely thought it!” Hinata said in his normal voice. “I wish I was Oikawa-san! He is such a good setter and I will never be as good as him!” he went back to the mocking voice.

 

Kageyama glared and grabbed Hinata’s ankle causing him to fall backward onto the bed. He climbed on top of the boy and grabbed his wrists, pining them above his head. “What were you saying?” he asked, eyes dark as he looked down at the silly boy underneath him.

 

“Let me go sulk in the shower!” he whined, squeaky voice making Kageyama cringe. 

 

The setter shook his head and leaned down, pressing their lips together. Over the years he had learned it was the most effective way to shut the boy up. Hinata relaxed into the kiss almost immediately, licking into Kageyama’s mouth eagerly. Kageyama, however, pulled away.

 

“What was all that about?”  he asked.

 

“I don’t like seeing you upset,” Hinata pouted up at him.

 

“So you decided the best way to make me feel better was to make fun of me?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow and the boy underneath him went bright red.

 

“I just wanted to make you smile,” he said, always so bold.

 

Kageyama leaned down and pecked his lips. “Are you sure my jersey was needed for that stunt?” he asked.

 

“It helped me get into character,” Hinata giggled.

 

“Well, it better be comfortable because you’re keeping it on all night long.”

 

Kageyama smirked down at Hinata’s wide eyes and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

 

“To-To-Tobio…” Hinata gasped, “It’s dirty and you already showered…” Hinata let out a low whimper as Kageyama nibbled on the sensitive spot on the junction of his jaw and neck. 

 

“I don’t care. I want you, here and now.”

 

**

 

After that night it became quite common. Hinata would often wear Kageyama's clothes. In the after-sex mornings, he would say it was because it made him feel like Kageyama was still holding him in his arms. Other times he wore it to cheer him up. Either way, it became their thing. Hinata always looked cute in his shirt. The best part, however, was that Hinata looked  _his,_ and nothing felt better than knowing hint was all his. Kageyama finally understood someone wearing their partner’s clothes. 


End file.
